Happy Birthday Renji
by MisaxMisa
Summary: A short birthday story for my favourite Pineapple : R&R!


**A/N: So yeah, when I noticed it was my favourite redhead's birthday I just had to write a story for him and this was the first thing that popped into my head. **

**Hope you like it =^-^=**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Bleach, no matter how much I wish I did :(**

Happy Birthday Renji

"I need more balloons in that corner Shūhei!" Ichigo shouted across the vast room.

Shūhei, who was in the middle of blowing up some more of the unfamiliar rubber objects, raised his hand in acknowledgement.

Byakuya Kuchiki looked on as his noble and grand banquet hall was being turned into a disgrace. When Ichigo and Rukia had come to him with the idea of throwing a birthday party for Renji, he had thought it would be a good idea. Renji had been working long and hard and even Byakuya could see he deserved a reward. He had not expected to this. Balloons filled every corner of the room and there were party streamers and chains hung across the ceiling and a huge banner hung across from one wall to the other saying "Happy Birthday Renji". Apparently, this is what birthday parties are like in the World of the Living and, although he was horrified, he didn't have the heart to stop them. Rukia was enjoying herself and knew Renji would like it too.

So instead, he set a condition. In an attempt to bring some elegance into the party, he has insisted on an ice sculpture being made. Luckily, Rangiku had convinced Captain Hitsuguya to create a life sized, ice version of Renji with Hyōrinmaru. The end result was set in the middle of the room sparkling in the light.

"All the food is ready and set out Ichigo!" Orihime said gleefully, rocking on her heels.

"Balloons are…done…too," Shūhei huffed, walking over to them red faced.

"And the streamers are done. Is that everything?" Rukia added.

"I think so," Ichigo replied, ticking thins off on his list.

"Just in time then," Ikkaku said from behind them, "He's on his way now."

"He should be here in no more than five minutes," Yumichika added. "I hope his reaction will be beautiful…" He added, drifting into space.

"…Right," Ichigo said, giving him a funny look. "Positions people!"

Everyone started to run around running around, finding a good place. Tōshirō and Momo were standing on chairs so they could see over the gathering crowd. Ichigo ran to the light switch to turn it off when everyone was ready. Rangiku, who had already started drinking, was stumbling around as if she didn't know what's going on. That was when it happened. Rangiku lost he balance slightly and knocked into the ice sculpture which began rocking back and fourth on its stand. It fell backwards and was inches of hitting the floor when Kenpachi grabbed it, saving the ice Renji from total annihilation. Unluckily, the force of the grab proved to much for ice Renji's neck and the head snapped off and shattered on the floor. Kenpachi just propped the statue back up and looked around at the crowd. Byakuya's calm expression changed into a look of horror and Tōshirō promptly began shouting at his lieutenant for ruining his work.

"Shit… Tōshirō, could you-"

"He's entered the mansion!" Uryu shouted, cutting Ichigo off.

"Positions!" Rukia yelled.

Everyone began running around again as Ichigo looked around frantically. They needed something to replace or hide the missing head.

Rukia made a gesture and switched off the light. She felt her way back over and joined the group. Everyone fell silent and turned to face the door waiting for Renji to come in as the felt his spiritual pressure come nearer.

The door opened and the spiky headed silhouette could be seen in the doorway.

"What the-" He said as he switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled at once, startling the redhead who fell on his ass.

His look of shock changed into one of happiness as he looked around the room.

"Guys, this is great!" He beamed.

He stood up and walked around the room, staring up at the banner and party streamers.

His gaze then dropped to the ice sculpture.

"What the hell?"

Ichigo sidled over looking sheepish.

"Well, I had to find something to replace the missing head." He explained.

Everyone looked at the desecrated statue and began to laugh.

Renji grinned at Ichigo.

"Dude, did you have to use a pineapple?"

**What did ya think? :D**

**Let me know!**

**Renji: Thanks Misa!…but can't you have thought of another way to end it?**

**MisaxMisa: Where's the fun in that? o_O**

**Renji: *sweat drops***


End file.
